Bombones, rosas y peluches: La respuesta a todo
by Prongs Padfoot and Mooney CO
Summary: Las mujeres inventan esas partes de la pelea cuando están lastimadas… supongo que con Blaine no será diferente…-comentó Puck.- ahora, necesitarás un enorme ramo de rosas rojas, una caja de chocolates y un peluche, créeme.-le sugirió." Sam nunca hubiese estado tan feliz por un concejo de Puck como en aquel momento. Blam! AU. BXB


Disclaimer: lo reconocen? No es mío? Los personajes y la historia no es mía, esta historia y el Plot y el lemmon si.

Summary: "Las mujeres inventan esas partes de la pelea cuando están lastimadas… supongo que con Blaine no será diferente…-comentó Puck.- ahora, necesitarás un enorme ramo de rosas rojas, una caja de chocolates y un peluche, créeme.-le sugirió." Sam nunca hubiese estado tan feliz por un concejo de Puck como en aquel momento.

Título: Bombones, Rosas y un peluche: la respuesta a todo.

Palabras: 3.187

Rating: M.

Advertencias: MXM, sexo, fluff… etc…

"Atraes más moscas con miel que con vinagre…"

De las cosas raras que le habían ocurrido a Sam en su vida, esta era la que sobrepasaba los límites –hubo una vez que se durmió en su cama vestido con su pijama, pero despertó en el sofá de la casa de Blaine, vestido el disfraz fluo que guardaba del número musical de "Wake me up befote yo go-go".

-¿Qué?-no sabía si había escuchado bien a su ex novia.

La rubia rodó los ojos.

-Creo que deberías salir con Blaine, en una cita, me refiero.-le dijo simplemente.

Sam frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para rebatir a la rubia, pero Santana- vía Skype- le cortó antes de comenzar.

-Escucha, boca de bagre, lo que Britt quiere decir es que todos están cansados de las miradas de cachorrito ilusionado con el corazón roto que tu y Blaine comparten, además de toda esa mierda de Bros haciendo cosas de Bros, y déjame decirte, los amigos que son solo Bros no se abrazan, duermen acurrucados ni le limpian la mugre de la boca al otro, eso se llama tensión sexual.-casi escupió con sus aires de niña latina mala.

-¡Claro que no me gusta Blaine!-exclamó Sam con voz chillona.- ¡No de esa forma, al menos! ¡Es mi Bro! ¡Ya es suficientemente difícil con su enamoramiento!-frunció el ceño l oler el aroma de una colonia conocida cerca, pero se encogió de hombros y vio a Puck que bufó.

-De veras, todos en Glee han hecho una apuesta para ver cuanto tardas en poner sus bolas en tu boca… tal vez así sabremos de verdad cuántas entran.-dijo Puck desde la otra línea.

Sam abrió y cerró la boca, incapaz de decir algo. Britt la había llamado al Club Glee para una video conferencia con Puck y Santana, para tratar temas de primera prioridad, y, sinceramente, se estaba perdiendo el almuerzo y a Blaine por esta estúpida… Oh…

-Oh.-soltó finalmente.- Oh… OH!

Santana y Puck pusieron los ojos en blanco, mientras que Britt aplaudió.

-¿De veras recién te has dado cuenta de que han estado saliendo prácticamente todo el año escolar?-preguntó Sugar Motta apareciendo en la puerta.- Hola, Santana, Hola, Puck.-les saludó con alegría.

-Hey, dulce, gracias por la info, eres buena.-le felicitó Puck.

Sam miró a Sugar ofendido.

-¡Tu eres la que le diste la información!-la acusó.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

-Todos fuimos, claro, Tina no porque está demasiado en el tema, pero casi todos hemos estado enviando Info a los chicos.-se encogió de hombros y puso una de sus pequeñas manos en el hombro de Sam y con la otra palmeó su mejilla suavemente.-mira, amigo, deberías salir de aquí, ir y decirle a ese chico que a poco sueltas lujuria y besas el suelo que camina, y que tendrías sexo con su ropa, así que, decídete, o vives toda una vida de frustración sexual y lo dejas volver a los brazos del chico de porcelana, porque un enamoramiento no será eterno o vas, le hablas y nos llevan a todos a morir de diabetes por las caras de enamorados que se van a poner en público… y tu ganas sexo, toneladas de sexo, de hecho, yo seré quien te provea de lubricante saborizado para que puedan tener el mejor sexo oral del munfmdfmfdmmdfm…-su voz salió amortiguada por la mano de Sam cuando vio a los demás chicos de Glee entrar.

-Hola.-soltó Sam con voz demasiado chillona, luego frunció el ceño.

-Ahí vamos…-murmuró Santana fastidiada.

Sam la ignoró.

-¿Dónde está Blaine?-preguntó.

Marley lo miró confundida. Pobra chica, los dos chicos de los que ella había estado enamorada, al final habían terminado con ella y se habían metido a la cama juntos.

-Hace diez minutos estábamos en el almuerzo y me dijo que vendría aquí a buscarte…-le dijo evitando mirar a Jake o a Ryder, que se miraban con cara de bobos enamorados. Sam se preguntó seriamente si Blaine y él se verían así todo el tiempo.

Entonces si Blaine había venido y el no lo había escuchado…

-¿Blaine?-le preguntó a Tina, quien lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.- ¿Qué?

La chica oriental lo fulminó con la mirada y se acercó a él con una mirada amenazante.

-¡Tu eres el peor mejor amigo en la historia de lo mejores amigos!-bramó y le dejó la mejilla marcada con una de sus manos.- ¡Blaine se ha ido a casa deprimido, llorando como Magdalena!

Sam jadeó.

-¡¿Yo qué hice?!-chilló Sam.

La chica de veras daba miedo cuando ponía esa cara.

-¡Ah, no lo se! ¿¡Qué tal decir que era difícil ser su amigo porque está enamorado de ti y tu no!? ¡¿Le agregamos el hecho de que dejaste su confianza destrozada en el suelo sin posibilidades de reparación cuando dijiste que nunca le gustarías porque era horrible?!-le ladró y esta vez, lo piso y Mierda, los zapatos con esos tacos eran letales.

Desde la computadora Puck reía como histérico mientras que Santana largaba una retahíla de blasfemias en español y Britt intentaba calmarla.

-¿Cuándo dije que era horrible?-preguntó Sam asustado.

-Las mujeres inventan esas partes de la pelea cuando están lastimadas… supongo que con Blaine no será diferente…-comentó Puck.- ahora, necesitarás un enorme ramo de rosas rojas, una caja de chocolates y un peluche, créeme.-le sugirió.

Santana asintió en acuerdo.

-¡Ve, corre tras tu mariposa, niño labios raros!-le alentó.

Britt, que estaba sonriendo ilusionada, aplaudió y se dirigió a los chicos de Glee.

-¡Chicos, Blam es realidad!-chilló.

-¿Qué es Blam?-ante esa voz, todo el color se drenó del rostro de Sam.

Kurt. Uh, oh.

-Es… oh, ¿Kurt?-comenzó Britt a explicar, pero la cámara de Santana se apagó.

-Britt, recuerda que Kurt no debe de saber nada antes de que suceda nada, ¿Entendiste?-preguntó Unique a la chica lentamente.

La rubia asintió y luego miró a Sam. Los otros chicos de New Directions lo miraron impacientemente.

-¿Qué hacés aquí?! ¡A por el!-le gritaron todos juntos.

Sam asintió y rápidamente salió corriendo del salón casi chocándose con el Prof Shue de camino a la salida.

-¿Dónde vas Sam? ¡Hay ensayos!-le gritó viéndolo correr.

-Blaine… flores… Bombones ¡HORRIBLE!-fue lo que entendió el profesor antes de ver a su alumno desaparecer por el pasillo.

-Ok… ok…-sacudió su cabeza, para entrar al salón y encontrarse con los ansiosos rostros de todos sus alumnos.- ¿Qué le sucede a Sam? ¿Dónde está Blaine?

Pronto se arrepintió por no dejar el tema pasar a escuchar que Sugar invertiría en juguetes sexuales para Blam.

…,O0O,…

Sam, a pesar de respetar los límites de velocidad, llegó a la casa de Blaine en tiempo récord- había pasado a comprarle una ramo de rosas, unos bombones de chocolate y un peluche de Iron man- y al frente había dos autos, el de Blaine y el otro, un deportivo negro conocido.

Mierda, Cooper. Se bajó de su camioneta con los regalos en las manos y tocó la puerta. Esperó nerviosamente unos segundos, hasta que la puerta se abrió para mostrar al mismísimo Cooper Anderson parado frente a él.

-¿Vienes a disculparte por lo que sea que le hiciste a mi hermanito? Porque si no viniste a eso, cerraré la puerta ahora.-le dijo con voz tranquila.

Sam tragó en seco.

-V-vine a disculparme.-dijo finalmente. No le diría que había venido a declararle su amor incondicional porque… bueno, no sería… cómodo.

-Bueno, yo estaría de rodillas desde ahora si espero que alguien me perdone por decirle horrible.-dijo el actor haciéndose a un lado y dejándolo pasar.

Sam soltó un suspiro.

-No dije que era horrible… pero Puck me dijo que era normal que se inventara esas palabras que no dije porque está dolido.-explicó y el actor pelinegro asintió en acuerdo.

-Te entiendo, ¿Imagina eso, pero a escala Hollywood? Yo nunca le dije a Emma Watson que tenía los pies grandes, pero no, US Weekly no me cree.-murmuró buscando algo en los cajones del aparador cerca de la puerta.- ¡AHÁ!-sacó una llave y se la dio.- usa esto para entrar, estoy seguro de que se encerró y no saldrá de allí hasta que no se arme de una coraza que esconda cualquier tipo de sentimientos de todos.

Sam asintió ante el torrente de información y medio amontonando los regalos con un brazo, tomó la llave y subió al cuarto de Blaine.

Tocó la puerta.

-¡Cooper, vete! ¡Déjame morir ahogado entre pañuelos sucios, helado y Hugh Grant!-Sam hizo una mueca de dolor. Blaine solo veía comedias románticas cuando estaba muy deprimido. De hecho el post Kurt había estado lleno de Hugh Grant. Luego de que se enterase que Kurt salía con un inglés, Hugh Grant se convirtió en Ashton Kutcher. ¿Por qué había vuelto Hugh ahora? ¿Sería que…?

_Oh, no, no lo hagas, no comiences con las ilusiones de niño enamorado, nadie olvida a nadie antes de salir contigo, recuérdalo… _

-¿Blaine?-le llamó y no recibió respuesta alguna. Al menos por un segundo, porque, de repente se escucharon ruidos de cosas caer al suelo, corridas de una lado al otro, el volumen del televisor altamente ruidoso, cosas lanzadas de un lado al otro, y al final, un fingidamente compuesto Blaine abriendo la puerta.

-Oh, Sam, es una sorpresa verte por aquí, ¿Quieres que te reciba en la sala de estar así no te sientes incómodo?-le preguntó con falsa cortesía y Sam tuvo que poner los ojos en blanco. Estaba siendo muy infantil. Se hizo un lugar y entró al cuarto, y lo miró con una ceja arqueada al ver una caja de Ben y Jerry's asomarse por debajo de la cama. -¿Dejo la puerta abierta así puedes escapar de mi horriblidad?

-¿Esa es siquiera una palabra?-inquirió Sam cerrando y trabando la puerta el mismo.- mira, no importa, vine a disculparme…-le pasó las rosas, a lo que el pelinegro amplió los ojos y un rastro del viejo Blaine apareció allí, claro que despareció un segundo más tarde en una máscara de enojo. Diablos.

-Son lindas…-reconoció.

Sam le pasó la caja de chocolates y sonrió tentativamente.

-Son todos de mousse de chocolate y chocolate blanco.-le dijo acercándole la tentadora caja.

Blaine se mordió el labio inferior y tomó la caja para abrirla, sacar un chocolate, y morderlo, soltando un gemido de placer que hizo que las funciones del cerebro alto de Sam sean abortadas, para comenzar con el cerebro del piso inferior.

-Delicioso. ¿Y bien?-le dijo dejando la caja de chocolate sobre su tocador, junto a las rosas.

Sam le pasó el peluche de Iron man con el corazón rojo que decía "Te amo" y lo agitó ante sus ojos.

-Esto es parte de mis disculpas… y…-soltó un suspiro.- escucha, eso que escuchaste, bueno, excepto por lo de lo que eras horrible, porque yo jamás dije eso, y ya que estamos, ¿Por qué rayos le dijiste eso a Tina? ¡Me pisó con su tacón de aguja y me dio una cachetada, Blaine! ¡Y dolió!-ahora el chico más bajo se veía culpable, pero Sam detuvo lo que sea que iba a decir.- escucha, dije lo que dije porque estaba confundido… Santana, Puck y Britt me presionaron y comenzaron a lanzarme verdades al rostro y estoy bajo mucha presión, y ¿Sabes lo extraño que es descubrir que estás enamorado de tu mejor amigo… que es… bueno… un _amigo_? –Blaine abrió la boca, pero Sam lo detuvo.- déjame terminar.- escucha, se que aún estás enamorado de Kurt, y que me odias un poco por haber dicho lo que dije, pero de veras me gustaría salir contigo y probar ser… _novios_-tragó en seco y bajó la vista.- al menos hasta que regrese con K- no pudo terminar porque los labios Blaine estuvieron sobre los suyos en ese mismo instante.

Al principio se quedó helado, no porque no le gustase, sino por la sorpresa. Al notar que Blaine comenzaba a separarse, obligó a su cuerpo a obedecer los comandos del cerebro, y respondió al beso, casto, solo labios experimentales, al menos al principio, porque luego, su lengua pidió acceso a la boca de Blaine sin su permiso y se vió saboreando la saliva del chico y gimiendo en satisfacción. Era extraño –como la vez que apareció en el sofá de Blaine- como hicieron para estar parados cerca de la puerta primero, y luego estar sobre el pelinegro, acostado en la cama, besándolo como alma poseída.

Y fue más raro aún haber estrado con remera y que luego esta desaparezca con la de Blaine, para que este pueda pasar sus manos por su pecho, deteniéndose en sus pezones para apretarlos y robarle gemidos roncos.

-¿Vamos muy rápido?-preguntó Sam entre respiraciones agitadas, mientras que desprendía los pantalones de Blaine, que se estaba ocupando de besar su cuello y dejar hematomas con su dientes en cada lugar visible que le parecía conveniente.

Blaine gimió fuerte cuando Sam rozó la parte delantera de sus bóxers al quitarle el pantalón.

-No… Oh, Sam, no te detengas…-casi le suplicó arqueándose para lograr fricción en un segundo, para que al otro, este sentado a horcajadas sobre el quitándole los pantalones con una mano, la otra mano hundida en sus cabello y su boca haciendo pecado con su lengua.

De pronto se oyeron golpes en la puerta.

-¡Hey, no sexo en la casa!-escucharon a Cooper gritar y ambos, deliberadamente, lo ignoraron y siguieron en lo suyo.

-Grita…-susurró Blaine bajando sus pantalones de Jean junto con sus bóxers para bajar y lamer el miembro de Sam de la base a la punta.

Y Sam gritó.

-¡Blaine! ¡Oh, Dios, si, Blaine!-gritaba como idiota cuando el chico lo tragó por completo, para luego bajar y subir y succionar sin lastimarlo en ningún momento.

-¡HEY!-escucharon gritar a Cooper.

Pero Blaine seguía succionando y subiendo y bajando y Sam no hubiese podido parar así se lo pidiese el mismísimo Sr Anderson.

Pronto, demasiado pronto, Blaine lo soltó con un insultante y ridículo "pop" y se estiró en su mesa de noche para buscar algo.

-¿Dónde diablos…?-comenzó el chico, pero al final soltó un grito triunfante y le mostró una botellita transparente.

Sam se vió sonriendo y poniéndolo bajo su cuerpo para abrir la botellita y poner un poco del líquido casi aceitoso en sus dedos.

-¿Listo?-preguntó. Blaine asintió y parecía curioso. Sam no lo culpaba, pero luego de buscar algunos tips en Internet mientras esperaba que el florero le prepare las rosas, estaba mínimamente informado de como funcionaba el sexo entre dos hombres. Y cómo podía un hombre dejarse meter dos penes en un solo agujero. Eso fue impresionante.

Sacudió su cabeza y se concentró en Blaine, que lo miraba impaciente.

Comenzó a trabajar para abrirlo lentamente, primero con un solo dedos, y de forma suave, luego con otro y luego otro, y a esa punto ya era una masa de súplicas y gemidos, y por la puerta se escuchaba alguna que otra maldición, para que finalmente se escuche el rugido de un deportivo alejarse por la carretera.

Pero a Sam no le interesó, le interesó las expresiones que pasaban por el rostro de Blaine y los sonidos que hacía.

-¡Sam, te quiero dentro, ahora!-le suplicó y Sam era un giver, por lo que, asintió y empapándose de lubricante, entró en Blaine lentamente, para luego soltar un jadeo cuando el chico se empujó y sus testículos estaban apoyados contra su trasero.- ¡Sam muévete, Sam!

Sam obedeció. Comenzó primero con suavidad, para luego acelerar el paso, a medida que las súplicas de Blaine aumentaban la intensidad y el calor de su vientre aumentaba. En un punto que parecía que no podría aguantar más, por lo que tomó el miembro de Blaine en sus manos y con dos movimientos, el chico se había corrido sobre su vientre y el pecho de ambos, gritando en éxtasis hasta que cuando el le siguió con su orgasmo, soltase gemidos suaves por lo movimientos frenéticos del rubio que montaba en su orgasmo, el más fuerte que había tenido jamás.

Al final, lo dos terminaron respirando agitadamente, y sin moverse.

-Eso fue…-Si, está bien, sonaba como un borracho, pero… wow…

Blaine asintió en acuerdo.

-Lo se…

Sam, finalmente, se movió para acurrucarse detrás de él y tomar uno de los pañuelos de la caja de Kleenex y limpiarlos a ambos. Más o menos. Luego se acostaron en silencio, cñomodos y abrazados al otro.

-Creo que esto deja en claro que quiero salir contigo, pero no quiero intentar ser novios, Sam…-el rostro de Sam cayó.- ¡No me refiero a eso! ¡Quiero que seamos novios, quiero que seamos como cualquier pareja! Intentarklo no alcanza, quiero que seas mi novio de verdad.

Sam sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo y lo besó sin restricciones.

-Sería genial…. Y Blaine…-dudó.- te amo… ¿Lo sabes? Es pronto, pero lo hago y esperaré a que te olvides de…-otra vez sus labios fueron ocupados por la boca del chico.

-También te amo, Sam. Y Kurt… siempre será importante…-se encogió de hombros.- pero tu eres más importante que él porque jamás me sentí así con el ni con nadie…

El rubio sonrió y lo apretó más contra el, repitiéndole cada cosa cursi y bonitsa que había venido pensando en el camino.

Un tiempo después, pudieron ser horas, Sam despertó con Blaine acurrucado a su lado, y el sonido de un celular sonando. Lo tomó sin mirar y atendió.

-¿Alo?-preguntó con voz rasposa.

-¿Sam? ¿Qué haces con el celular de Blaine? ¿Dónde está Blaine?-uh, era Kurt.

Sam intentó pensar en un excusa pero al final soltó lo primero que se le vino al cerebro.

-Está durmiendo conmigo.-se pateó internamente por idiota. Aunque, no era su culpa, sino de Blaine por dejarlo idiota con su tercer orgasmo. Oh, esos labios eran un pecado.

-¿¡QUÉ?!

El grito de Kurt, hizo que Blaine se removiera en sus brazos y se acurrucase más contra el.

-Sam, quiero dormir…-murmuró el chico besando su cuello.- luego lo haremos contra la pared…

Sam siseó al escuchar el jadeo de Kurt.

-Uh, Kurt, no es que quiera ser poco educado, pero de veras quiero tener sexo con mi novio contra la pared, así que, llama mañana.-e ignorando los gritos indignados del chico porcelana, cortó la comunicación, para poner tocar un par de botones en Facebook, y ponerlo en silencio, antes de dejarlo nuevamente en su lugar.

Se volvió a dormir con la promesa de su novio dándole vueltas en la cabeza. ¿Qué tan bueno sería tener sexo en el cuarto de Cooper?

Sonrió y se dejó dormir.

Mañana sería un nuevo día.

…,O0O,…

En otro estado, Santana escuchaba los reclamos y gritos de Kurt con una sonrisa grabada en los labios y soltó una carcajada ante la cara de su compañero de apartamento cuando Blai9ne cambió su estado a "Blaine tiene una relación con Sam Evans" que tenía me gustas de todos los chicos de Glee y varios comentarios, uno de Sugar prometiendo lubricante y otro de Cooper con coloridos insultos y un resignado "…me marcaron de por vida y Blaine no se les ocurra tener sexo en mi cuarto!"

Ella solo puso me gusta y un corto "Bien hecho, boquita de bagre."

Puck, desde su casa, sacudió su cabeza al ver el nuevo estado de Blaine en Facebook. Después de todo, un peluche, una caja de bombones y doce rosas, siempre eran la respuesta.

Fin.

…,O0O,…

No es para que sospechen, pero no me agrada Kurt… y Rachel. Pero bueno, este Blam Salió de la manga, no se como, y espero que les guste, de veras me gusta esta pareja y seguiré escribiendo de ellos en cada oportunidad que tenga.

Espero Reviews!

Besos.

Talula.


End file.
